HunHan: Re-birth
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: SEQUEL dari FF HunHan: Regret Message/ "Kau adalah Iblis yang kejam, untuk itu.. Kau akan terkurung di ruangan ini selamanya... Tak ada yang dapat menolongmu.. Karena kau telah melakukan banyak DOSA anak muda.." /HunHan


**HunHan: Re-birth**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Sad (maybe ._.), Brothership, and other**

**Pair: HunHan**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik diri mereka masing-masing, walaupun Author ingin menculik Luhan buat dijadika suami #ditendang Sehun xD**

**Summary: "Kau adalah Iblis yang kejam, untuk itu.. Kau akan terkurung di ruangan ini selamanya... Tak ada yang dapat menolongmu.. Karena kau telah melakukan banyak DOSA anak muda.."**

**Warning: SHOUNEN-AI, BOYSxBOYS, Typo's lomba makan kerupuk (?), gaje menari balet (?), dan hal-hal lainnya yang Author males sebutin #PLAK xD**

**HAAIIIII~~~~ YUHUUUU~~ SPADAAAAAA! **

**#digaplok sendal**

**WOHOOO~ ZITA BALIK LAGI READERS TERCINTAHHHHH! #muncrat #PLAK xD**

**Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Zita bisa juga buat epep Sequel dari FF Zita yang 'HunHan: Regret Message' hoho.. #digampar gegara kelamaan update**

**Mian mian.. Zita lama buat epep nih gegara videonya ilang kehapus, videonya tuh Zita tauruh di flashdisk kesayangan Zita plus disana juga ada film YAOI dari yang rated K sampai 'you know what I mean' buahaha..**

**Oh iya.. nih epep REMAKE dari lagunya Kagamine Len-Rebirth.. Jadi sebenarnya lagu 'Kagamine Len-Servant of Evil' , 'Kagamine Rin-Regret Message' , ama lagu 'Kagamine Len-Rebirth' itu nyambung xD**

**Udah ah.. Zita kebanyakan bacot xD langsung baca aja ya! **

**HAPPY READING! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan: Re-birth**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFIC, YOU CAN CLICK 'OUT'. DO NOT PLAGIAT! #lempar bazoka #PLAK XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa agak berat. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu merubahnya menjadi posisi duduk. Pusing melandanya. Ia mencoba berdiri, tapi Ia merasakan tangan dan kakinya diborgol. Sehun memandang sekeliling. Gelap.. Ia tak melihat apapun. Sangat gelap.. setitik cahayapun tak tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya.

"Dimana aku?" Ujar Sehun sembari duduk, "Sial.. sepertinya tangan dan kakiku diborgol.."

CLING

CLING

CLING

Sehun berusaha membuka borgol tersebut, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi rantai dari borgol tersebut yang bergema di ruangan gelap gulita tersebut. Namun sia-sia, borgol itu tak mau lepas dari tangannya.

"_**Apa ini di neraka?"**_ pikir Sehun.

Ia meringkuk di pojok sambil menekuk lututnya. Takut.. Itulah yang dirasakan Sehun.

"_**Aku ingin tau kabar Luhan hyung..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tak tau berapa lama Ia disekap diruangan gelap gulita tersebut. Ia juga tak tau kapan malam dan kapan siang hari. Di sana gelap. Ia sendirian.. Terkadang Ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan mengerikan. '_Sepertinya itu penghuni neraka lainnya_'. Setidaknya begitulah perkiraan Sehun.

Disekap di ruangan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Di sana tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Karena itu setiap hari kau merasakan dingin yang seperti es. Bahkan 100 lapis pakaiaan yang ada di bumi tak akan mampu menghangatkan tubuhmu sendiri.

Kadang pula suhu ruangan tersebut menjadi sangat panas. Serasa seperti kau terbakar oleh api. Panas sekali. Bahkan 100 pendingin ruangan yang ada di bumi tak akan mampu mendinginkan suhu tersebut.

Terkadang terdengar bunyi cambukan, hantaman pedang dan pisau, air yang mendidih, dan teriakan kesakitan di sekitarnya.

"**GYAA! AMPUUUN~"**

"**ARRRGHHH! PANAS! HENTIKAN! PANAS! PANAS!"**

"**TOLONG AKU! TOLONG AKU! TOLONG AKU!"**

"**AKU TIDAK MAU MASUK LAGI KEDALAM SANA! TIDAK JANGAN MEMAKSAKU! AAA! JANGAN MENYERETKUUU! ARRRRRGHHH.. SAKIT! SAKIT! PANAS! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! HIKS.. TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!"**

Nah.. sudah dikatakan bukan?. Sehun menutup telinganya. Ia menangis. Ia takut. Inilah neraka sesungguhnya. Ya.. sekarang dia sedang berada di neraka. Ia takut. Mungkin sebentar lagi gilirannya untuk mendapat hukuman seperti itu. Melihat kejahatan-kejahatan yang pernah dilakukannya semasa Ia hidup dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah ini hari keberapa, ataupun jam keberapa. Sehun tak tau. Perutnya terasa melilit karena tak makan berhari-hari. Ia tak mau atau lebih tepatnya tak akan pernah mau memakan makanan yang disediakan disana. Sehun tak mengetahui darimana makanan itu berasal. Yang jelas, ketika Ia lapar.. Makanan itu sudah ada disamping kirinya dengan sendirinya.

Hei! Kau pikir makanan yang seperti apa yang disediakan di sana?. Kari? Cake? Lasagna? Sushi? Ck.. Bahkan rasa makanan yang disediakan lebih buruk dari semua itu.

Bayangkan saja ketika kau lapar, tiba-tiba kau merasakan ada yang berduri di sampingmu. Entah buah apa tersebut, kau tak dapat melihatnya karena disana gelap gulita. Saat kau memakannya bukannya rasa segar yang kau dapat, melainkan lehermu seperti menelan logam yang dicairkan bahkan lebih buruk!. Ouchhh.. Leher Sehun meleleh seketika saking panasnya.

KRUYUUUUK

Sehun memegangi perutnya. Dia meraba-raba tanah di sekitarnya dan mendapatkan sensasi tajam seperti duri disamping kirinya. _**Buah itu lagi...**_

"Selapar-laparnya aku, tak akan pernah memakan buah itu.."

KRUYUUUUUK

Oh.. Perutnya tak dapat diajak berkompromi.

"Baiklah.. Hanya kali ini saja.. Aku benar-benar lapar.."

Sehun mengambil buah itu. Ukurannya bukan seperti buah jeruk, apel, manggis, mangga, atau yang lainnya. Mungkin seperti ukuran buah semangka atau melon.

GLUP

Sehun menelannya.

SSSHHH

Sensasi panas itu terasa lagi. Sehun merintih kesakitan. Oh.. sakit sekali. Tapi tetap saja perutnya masih belum terasa kenyang.

Samar-samar Ia merasa bahwa ruangannya terang. Cahaya merah mulai menerobos masuk kedalam ruangannya. Cahaya merah bagaikan darah. Dan juga.. ada langkah kaki.

Sehun bahkan dapat melihat bentuk buah yang sedang dipegangnya.

"HUAAA..."

Sehun melemparkan buah tersebut.

Kepala iblis?.

Buah itu ternyata KEPALA IBLIS?.

J..jadi selama ini Ia memakan kepala iblis?.

"Hueek..Hueeek.." Sehun memuntahkan buah yang diamakannya.

Ughhh.. Perutnya terasa sakit sekarang.

TAP

Langkah kaki itu terhenti. Sehun dapat melihat seseorang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Hanya bayangannya saja, wajahnya tak kelihatan. Tapi.. sepertinya Sehun merasa agak familiar dengan bentuk badan tersebut.

"_**Hei..anak muda.."**_

DEG

Sehun tersentak. Ia kenal suara tersebut. Tao?.

"_**Kau telah menumpuk dosa yang besar..." **_

Sehun merasa yakin bahwa ini benar-benar suara Tao.

"_**Ini adalah hukuman karena kau telah membunuh diriku.." **_katanya. Dan dugaan Sehun benar. Suara itu memang suaranya Tao, _**"Dan menistakan banyak orang.."**_

Sehun tertegun.

"_**Kau adalah iblis yang kejam, Untuk itu... Kau akan terkurung di ruangan ini selamanya.."**_

Sehun merinding. Selamanya? Tak adakah jalan untuk keluar baginya?.

"_**Tak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu anak muda..."**_ lanjut suara Tao, _**"Borgolmu..."**_ Sehun dapat melihat tangan bayangan Tao di depannya menunjuk dirinya, _**"Borgol biru di tangan dirimu terbuat dari air mata Pangeran Ocean Blue yang kau sakiti..."**_ Ucap sang bayangan, _**"Dan Borgol merah di kaki dirimu tersebut, adalah ketulusan cinta Pangeran Red Rose yang kau lukai.."**_ lanjutnya, _**"Dan ruangan ini... Adalah penderitaan orang-orang yang kau siksa, anak muda..."**_

Sehun mulai terisak pelan. Tidak! Tidak! Ia tidak mau terus menerus berada di ruangan ini.

"Hiks.." Sehun mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"_**Jangan menangis anak muda.."**_ suara itu berkata dingin, _**"Penyesalanmu, Air matamu, Isakkan dirimu.. sia-sia.. semua sia-sia.."**_ Sehun melihat bayangan Tao menyeringai mengerikan, _**"Selamanya... Kau... Akan tetap di sini..."**_

Bayangan tubuh Tao perlahan menghilang. Cahaya merah bagaikan darah tersebut meredup. Sehun kembali pada keadaan semula. Gelap gulita. Sepi tanpa siapapun dan tanpa apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi tiba-tiba. Sehun dapat merasakan cahaya matahari hangat menembus kulitnya. Dari mana? Dari mana cahaya tersebut?.

Perlahan cahaya matahari dari atas menerbos ruangan tersebut. Walau cahaya tersebut terlihat hanya setitik, tapi cahaya tersebut cukup menghangatkan dirinya.

"_**Tuhan... Aku mohon.."**_

Ini suara…

Luhan...?

"_**Walau hambamu yang kejam ini tak pantas berdoa padamu.. Tapi kumohon.."**_

Sehun menatap setitik cahaya hangat tersebut.

"_**Aku mohon... Kembalikan Sehunku.. Ku mohon... Hidupkanlah lagi Sehunku.. hanya itu yang aku pinta.."**_

Luhan...

Sehun tersenyum lembut, Ia mulai mengalirkan air matanya kembali.

"_**MIANHAEYOOOO!" **_

Air mata Sehun semakin mengalir deras.

"_**MIANHAEYOOO HUNNIEEEE!"**_

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Sehun mulai terisak, Ia begitu merindukan suara ini.

"_**AKU INGIN HUNNIE DISAMPINGKU LAGI! AKU INGIN HUNNIE BERMAIN BERSAMAKU LAGI! KUMOHON.. HIKS.. KUMOHON KEMBALILAH! AKU INGIN HUNNIE DI SAMPINGKU LAGI!"**_

"Hiks..hiks.. Luhan.." badan Sehun bergetar hebat, "LUHAAAAAAANNNNN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Anak muda dengarkanlah..."**_

Setitik cahaya tersebut makin lama makin membesar. Sehun mendongak ke atas.

"_**Karena ketulusan hati seseorang... Kau akan dibebaskan..." **_

Suara itu terdengar menggema dimana-mana.

"_**Kau akan terlahir kembali... Tetapi dengan takdir yang berbeda..."**_

Sehun bingung. Dihidupkan kembali? Maksudanya reinkarnasi?.

"_**Ingatan tentang penderitaanmu tak akan pernah di hapus.."**_

Sehun terus menatap cahaya tersebut yang semakin lama semakin terang.

"_**Agar kau ingat kejamnya iblis.. Dan agar kau ingat tulusnya cinta..."**_

Perlahan cahaya itu terus menerus menerangi ruangan Sehun. Membuat Sehun menyipitkan matanya karena silau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan.. Tuan bangun kita sudah sampai.."

Seorang pemuda tampan mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Tidur nyenyak Tuan Oh?"

"Ah.. Ne.. memangnya sudah berapa lama aku tertidur Mr. Lee?"

"Kalau tidak salah dua jam.."

"Hah lama juga ya.."

Pemuda itu mengangkut semua barangnya. Ia tersenyum sambil berdiri di depan sebuah gedung.

**SM Entertainment**

Begitulah tulisan yang ada di depan bangunan tersebut.

"Ah! Oh Sehun kau sudah datang?" seorang laki-laki paruh baya menghampiri dirinya. Oh Sehun.

"Ne.." Ucap Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Perkenalkan.. Saya adalah maneger EXO dan saya yang akan menjadi manegermu dan hyungdeul mu nanti.."

"Oh Sehun imnida.."

"Kajja! Dorm EXO ada di seberang sana, ayo kita ke sana! Member lain sudah menunggu!" pria paruh baya itu menarik Sehun dan membantunya membawakan koper-koper yang dibawa Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kris! Suho! Member baru yang ku katakan sudah datang~"

CEKLEK

Pintu dorm terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan isi dorm yang sedikit berantakan karena banyaknya orang di sana.

"Oh.. Sudah datang?"

"Dia sudah datang?"

"Mana? Mana? Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya.."

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan menaruh masakanku dulu.. Yixing hyung! Piringnya dimana?"

Sehun terkekeh sendiri melihat penghuni dorm yang krasak-krusuk saat dirinya tiba. Kini dirinya dapat melihat hyungdeul member-member boyband seperti dirinya. EXO. Itulah nama boyband mereka.

Terlihat banyak sekali namja-namja tampan maupun manis dan imut mengelilingi Sehun dan sang maneger.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu Oh Sehun~" ucap sang maneger.

"Annyeonghasseyo.. Naneun Oh Sehun imnida.. Bangapta hyungdeul!" ucap Sehun membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat. Aigoo.. Formal sekali eoh?.

"Annyeong Sehun! Aku Kim Minseok, kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin atau baozi.. Kau lihat pipiku ini? Karena pipiku seperti bakpaolah banyak yang memanggilku baozi.." Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya yang mirip bakpao itu imut. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Annyeong.. Annyeong.. Aku Baekhyun dan ini Chanyeol.. salam kenal Sehunnie ^^" ucap namja manis yang menggunakan eye liner sambil menunjuk namja tinggi di sampingnya.

"Naneun Suho imnida, bangapta!" ucap namja berwajah angelic.

"Aku Jongdae! Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chen.. Salam kenal :)"

Sehun lalu melihat namja manis bermata bulat yang masih memakai apron miliknya. Oh! Jangan lupakan namja manis berdimple di samping namja bermata bulat, yang juga memakai apron miliknya.

"Annyeong! ^^"

"Ni Hao~ :)"

"Aku Dio!"

"Aku Yixing, tapi panggil saja Lay!"

"Kamu berdua disebut UMMANYA EXO! SALAM KENAL! ^^" ucap kedua orang itu berpose dengan sepatula di tangan mereka. Hm.. Sepertinya mereka baru selesai memasak.

"Wah.. Jongin-ah.. Sepertinya kau punya saingan soal warna kulitmu itu hahahahaha...!" Jongdae tertawa lepas.

Terlihat namja berkulit tan mendengus kesal, "Hai.. Namaku Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai.. Aku satu-satunya member EXO yang mempunyai kulit seksi.. salam kenal albino~"

Sehun menautkan alisnya. Albino? Albino katanya?, "Hei! Hitam! Aku bukan albino!"

"Terjawab dengan warna kulitmu, albino~"

"Dasar item!"

"Albino!"

"Item, sok seksi!"

"Yak! Bisa diam tidaaak?!" teriak namja berambut blonde yang paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya.

"Ah.. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya?" ucap namja blonde yang melerai pertengkaran tadi, "Perkenalkan namaku Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris.. Aku Official leader EXO.. bangapseumnida~" ucap Kris berwibawa.

"Oh! Hai~ namaku Huang Zi Tao ^^ aku adalah pandanya EXO.. Kata orang mata pandaku ini terlihat imut! Dan aku mempunyai aegyo seperti ini.."

_**Bbbuing Bbuing~**_

"Ah! Kyeopta~" ucap seluruh member EXO melihat Tao sang panda EXO ber-aegyo.

"Salam kenal ^^ Sehunna~~~" lanjut Tao.

Sehun merasa de ja vu saat melihat Kris dan Tao. Ia seperti mengenali kedua orang itu.

"Dan yang terakhir.." Tao celingukan mencari seseorang, "Eh? Dimana Lulu ge?"

"Sepertinya Ia masih tidur.."

"Haduh.. dia itu benar benar kebo rupanya.."

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya~" Lay berlari kecil menuju sebuah kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa saat kemudian.. Orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Namja yang berada di samping Lay mengucek-ngucek matanya imut.

"Nah! Itu member yang belum memperkenalkan diri.. Ayo Sehun perkenalkan dirimu!" ujar Dio.

"Ah.. Annyeong namaku.."

Namja yang berada di samping Lay itu menatap Sehun tak percaya. Matanya seakan-akan menyiratkan kerinduan.

"Se.. Sehun.." ucap namja tersebut.

BRUUUK

Tiba-tiba saja namja tersebut memeluk Sehun erat. Erat sekali seakan tak ingin terpisah dari Sehun.

"Sehunnie..hiks.. bogoshipoyo.." isak namja manis itu.

Sehun mengelus rambut namja yang memeluknya, _**"Nado bogoshipoyo Luhan hyung..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oh Sehun rencarnation of Servant of Evil Sehun.**_

_**Xi Luhan rencarnation of Prince Luhan.**_

_**Wu Yifan or Kris rencarnation of Prince Kris**_

_**Huang Zi Tao rencarnation of Tao.**_

_**Zhang Yixing or Lay rencarnation of Prince Lay**_

_**Kim Joonmyun or Suho rencarnation of General Suho.**_

_**And other...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan: Re-birth**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buahahaha! Gaje banget ya? ._. aduh maap ya... pada ngarti gak ceritanya gimana?. Okeh Zita ceritain singkatnya aja ya.. Jadi Sehun tuh udah berbuat dosa akhirnya dikuring, tapi karena permohonan Luhan, Sehun dibebaskan dan dia berenkarnasi menjadi Sehun EXO.. ya begitulah ceritanya hehehe xD **

**Big Thanks to: **

**Kagamine Sang Anak Degel****, ****BerRyzal****, ****runkoo****, ****adinda****, ****AllanggamollaF****, ****Guest****, ****Ri Ri Rikky ya Kikky****, ****Han Ri Rin****, ****yoohae shaex****, ****, ****baby kyungie****, ****sari2min****, ****Yool Pyromaniac****, ****baby reindeer****, ****hunhanaaa****, ****Lyncth****, ****ICE BLOCK****, ****ohristi95****, ****hunhanshipper****, ****RaeMii****, ****jaywinaddict****, ****MyJonggie****, ****KimMinJi****, ****iLoBaekYeol03****, ****han. .92****, ****lisnana1****, ****paprikapumpkin**

**Terimakasih! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Sudah me-review FF Zita.. Gomen gak bias balas review satu-satu ARIGATOU! #mendadak Jepang**

**Akhir kata dari author nan unyu ini #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE.. :) #bbuing bbuing bareng HunHan + Kagamine twins**


End file.
